Parenthood
by Paige-boy
Summary: We all know that some of the characters have guyguy relationships so it would be impossible to have a kid right?WRONG!there's an exception when it come to clones.


/~~~/ Thoughts ============================================== And so there is no confusion whatsoever  
  
Breezy is Jin's son  
  
Frosty is Touya's son Yuku is Yusuke's son Ko is Koenma's son Tan is Botan's daughter Kit is Kurama's son Kazu is Kuwabara's son Jagan (go figure) is Hiei's son "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Frosty Screamed as Breezy body slammed him.  
  
Breezy just smirked and flicked Frosty's nose making him glare even more. "He, That's what ye get for mess'n with me "  
  
Breezy smirked at the pained groan from Frosty as he rolled on to his back smashing the ice demon effectively.  
  
"Ah, Yer comfy" The wind demon teased  
  
Frosty smirked at the evil idea that came to his mind.  
  
The ice demon made his skin on his hand cold then pressed his hand onto Breezy's back.  
  
The red-haired boy yelped at the cold hand that made contact with his back and leapt off Frosty immediately. "CRAP THAT'S COLD!!! What's the big idea!?!"  
  
"And that's what you get for messing with me" Frosty stated smugly  
  
All right Frosty you're askin' for it! Breezy said smiling goofily like he always did  
  
Frosty returned the goofy grin and struck a fighting pose and made the come here signal with his four closed fingers "Bring it on "  
  
Breezy laughed and made a gust of wind that sent Frosty flying into the wall.  
  
Frosty just giggled and threw ice daggers at Breezy which pinned him to the wall by his T-shirt  
  
The two demons were closer than brothers and loved to tease and fight one another but they would never hurt the other on purpose.  
  
"Hey, no fair" Breezy whined because his arms were pinned in an awkward position "I like this shirt"  
  
Frosty stuck out his tongue and folded his arms. "Ha! I win"  
  
"OH! Come on please. I do'n want everyone ta see me in my boxers" Breezy pleaded, his big blue eyes gleaming at Frosty  
  
The ice demon sighed defeated and helped his friend get down.  
  
For some odd reason he just couldn't say no to Breezy.  
  
The goofy teen aimed his never fading smile down at the shorter ice demon then bent over and picked him up in a bear hug. "I luvs ya Frosty!"  
  
"Ack! Breezy! Could you let up a little? I think I heard my spine pop" Frosty protested even though he enjoyed the goofy yet sweet gesture from his larger friend.  
  
Breezy let go concerned he may have accidentally hurt his friend. "Didn't hurt ye did I?"  
  
"Naw! Ya big knuckle head!" Frosty said grabbing Breezy in a headlock and giving him a noogie, which made his already messy hair frizzy.  
  
Both the 16-year-old boys looked up freezing in the position they were in on hearing a collection of low chuckles.  
  
Jin and Touya were standing in the doorway arms folded shaking their heads at their two idiotic sons...well they were their sons but they were more like clones.  
  
Actually there was an accident in a lab somewhere and the two baby boys found their way to Jin and Touya's doorstep by means of DNA testing, surprisingly the same thing had happened to a few of their friends.  
  
Breezy as Jin's son was dubbed looked almost exactly like his father with the small exception of being 17 years younger than his father, a few inches shorter, and his Irish accent wasn't very noticeable.  
  
Frosty is Touya's son's name and they look almost like twins also, except Frosty is shorter, his hair is never neatly combed back like his fathers is, and like Breezy, is 17 years younger than his dad.  
  
"God, Touya do'n ye jus' think they're adorable fightin' li' tha'?" Jin said wrapping his arm around Touya's waist and gently kissing him.  
  
The two teens faces went scarlet and wrinkled their noses in disgust at their parents' antics.  
  
"UGH! GET A ROOM!!!" They shouted in unison and threw a pillow at their parents in the process  
  
"We have one, we just happen to like your doorway better" Touya said jokingly "Now hurry up, your aunts say breakfast is ready! Go put on some clothes!.. and for the love of god brush your hair Breezy! It looks like you put a bunch of hair gel in your hair and then hung upside-down for a few days while constantly trying to scratch your head.  
  
Breezy smirked one of his adorable little fangs poking out. "Naw, me an Frosty just had a pillow fight while listing to rock-n-roll.  
  
"Oh really? So that was what was making all that racket last night" Yusuke said scratching his head.  
  
"Hey uncle Yusuke!" Frosty said brightly  
  
"Alright where are they!?!" An extremely pissed Kurama said storming into the bedroom looking for the remainder of the cloned children.  
  
Breezy grinned "Yuku is under the bed"  
  
"AHA! There you are" Yusuke said triumphantly pulling a sixteen-year-old boy with untidy jet- black hair out from under Breezy and Frosty's bed.  
  
"AW come on dad just five more minutes" Yuku complained as Yusuke dragged him from his hiding spot and out the door  
  
"We locked Ko and Tan in the closet because they were being annoying" Frosty stated  
  
Jin walked over to the closet and opened it to find Ko (Koenma's son) and Tan (Botan's daughter) curled up asleep.  
  
Ko had his arm around Tan's waist and Tan was snuggled up against the boy, all the children were still in their nightclothes. (And I haven't mentioned that all the clones are 16 seeing as they were all accidentally created on the same day)  
  
Jin picked up the adorable couple and walked off in the direction of their rooms.  
  
Kurama tapped his foot impatiently "Where is Kit?"  
  
Breezy pointed to the shelf above the door in response.  
  
And sure enough there was a youko up there his tail twitching involuntarily back and forth, but unlike his silver haired father Kit as the clone was dubbed had shiny golden hair that was fashioned in the manner as his dad's.  
  
Kurama reached up and grabbed his son by the ankle yanking him off the shelf.  
  
Kit screamed and looked around confusedly at whom was the cause of his rude awakening.  
  
The blonde youko looked up to see his seriously aggravated father was holding him upside-down by his ankle. "DAD!?! He said alarmed /oh I'm in for it now/  
  
"What have I told you about sneaking out of your room so you can sleep a little longer?" Kurama fumed as he dropped his son on the floor  
  
Kit looked guiltily up at his dad and his ears drooped.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy" He said adorably  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes /god it is impossible to stay mad at that boy when he is so darn sweet/ "Ok fine, go get dressed its almost time for school and I forbid you to miss the bus"  
  
Kit scrambled off the floor and down the hall of the huge house they all lived in to his room; Kurama exited the room right behind him.  
  
All of a sudden Hiei and Kuwabara ran into Breezy and Frosty's bedroom. "THAT BOY IS DEAD!!!" They shouted in unison.  
  
Surprisingly they spotted their sons quickly Kuwabara found his first.  
  
"Kazu get your lazy butt up!!! You're gonna be late!!" Kuwabara screamed grabbing his son that had his hair but looked a whole lot hotter and running out of the room with him under his arm.  
  
Hiei was the next to spot his son  
  
Jagan as Hiei had named his son was snuggled up on the ceiling fan that was slowly rotating.  
  
"GET UP NOW" Hiei screamed at the little menace that dare be related to him / I knew I was stubborn but this child is ridiculous/  
  
Jagan snapped awake and flashed past his father at top speed down the hall to go get ready for school.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and grumbled "That damn child better be dressed when I get in there"  
  
"That goes for you too" Touya said looking at Breezy and Frosty before exiting the room.  
  
"EASY BREEZY LEMON FREEZY" The two demons said enthusiastically  
  
Breezy shut the door and quickly removed his sleep shirt before slipping on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt that said in yellow letters ' I'll Blow You Away ' he then reluctantly brushed his hair.  
  
Frosty also put on a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt that said in white letters ' Freeze!!! And Bow Before Me '  
  
They then slipped on their sneakers and bolted out the door.  
  
Kit raced out of his bedroom that he shared with Jagan in his sleeveless Yellow shirt that said ' FOX ' in red letters on it, a pair of worn jeans that had grass stains on the knees, and his tennis shoes.  
  
Jagan followed in a pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that had fire near the bottom above the fire design there were the words ' Don't Touch Me I'm Hot '  
  
Tan had on a cute pair of flare jeans and a purple tank top. She wore her blue hair in pigtails and she was hand in hand with Ko who was clad in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of all his friends on it. (Probably used that special iron on computer paper)  
  
-_-b 0_0b ^_^b  
  
Youko Lizzy- ^_^ *does victory dance* Boy it took me awhile to complete this chapter.  
  
Kit- *sniffs* my daddy got mad at me *eyes get watery*  
  
Jagan- yes I think we all realized that Kit's dad was royally pissed.  
  
Breezy- *grins* I guess Frosty and me were the only ones not to get in trouble.  
  
Frosty- no I was the only one to not get in trouble you got in trouble for your hair remember.  
  
Breezy- *blinks* ....OOOOOHHHH ok ^_^ *Realizes something* WAIT A MINUTE!!! Just why were Ko and Tan snuggled up together!?!  
  
Kazu- are you really that stupid Breezy THAT should have been pretty obvious by now.  
  
Ko & Tan- *blush* NOTHING HAPPENED!!!  
  
Yuku- Sure uh huh what ever *smirks*  
  
Youko Lizzy- Yah right...come on it is way too obvious that you two got all kissy faced in there. But oh well getting off the subject!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND ILL WRITE MORE FOR YOU GUYS DON'T BE AFRAID TO SUGGEST ANYTHING I LOVE SUGGESTIONS ^_^ ARIGATO!!! 


End file.
